Vampire Plagues: Tusla part 2
by MoonLight shadows 3434
Summary: sequel time... yay X3 this is a sequel of my first Vampire Plagues/ HoN fanfic. after Kalona surrenders to Camazotz the vampire returns to the house of night. he has sensed Zoey's powers and decides he wants to use them and her to his advantage. will the gang catch on to his plans in time? or will the world fall into darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Neferet**

**she walked closer, "did it work?" she asked. She watched the figure stand. "of coarse it did." he laughed, Camazotz looked at her, this was perfect. She watched him adjust the to the wings, "now, why don't we test this." he said, the sun had already risen. He turned and she watched him walk in the direction of the front door. The house had largely been damaged by the fire Dragon and that warrior had set. She followed after, the door opened. She stood there with him, waiting. Nothing, everything had been a success. **

**Zoey**

**my eyes opened, something was off, I looked around. Kalona was not there. I sat up and looked down at my chest, it was bandaged up but I could see the necklace Kalona had given me. The door opened, I looked over to see Dragon Lankford. "Zoey, are you feeling alright?" "yea, but do you know where Kalona is?" she asked "no" he said, my heart sank. "Zoey?" Kalona walked in behind him, "goddess Kalona, you had me so worried. I said "forgive me, I went out to fly for a little while. I just needed to clear my mind." he said "ok" I smiled at him, he walked over and sat on the bed with me "are you feeling alright?" I nodded. "yea" he smiled and kissed me gently on the lips. I laid my head against his chest, "i really owe you Kalona," I whispered.**

**Kalona was sitting silently in a chair next to the bed, he was reading a book. I rolled over, my eyes met with his. Kalona was acting different right now though, I felt worried about him. "Kalona, is everything alright?" I asked "yes, of coarse, why?" "you're just being very quiet lately." I said "i just didn't want to disturb you while you where resting." he said, I couldn't help but to smile, Kalona put the book down. He leaned over me, his lips brushed mine. They felt soft and inviting, my arms wrapped around his neck. "Kalona, do you mind going down and getting me a glass of blood?" he chuckled "of coarse." Kalona stood and I watched him walk away. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

_Kalona_

_the immortal was in darkness, "is this my punishment?" he whispered. Kalona expected an answer from the goddess. He could only hope that Zoey was safe and sound. He sat down, he thought about Zoey. 'you know Kalona, I wonder how much fun it would be if I just took that little fledgling by force.' Kalona's eyes sprung open, "no, you stay the hell away from her!" Kalona screamed 'she looks so cute laying there, so defenseless, so trusting.' Kalona growled, he had to awarn her. There had to be something he could do. _

**Zoey**

**Kalona helped me back to my dorm room, as we walked he kept his arm around me for suport. I still felt weak but the nurses said it would be alright for me to leave and continue on with school the next night. Kalona was still so quiet, it was starting to become creepy. I sighed "Kalona, I am really starting to worry about you. Did something happen?" she asked "i am fine, do not worry Zoey." he said, his voice sounded strict and almost hateful. I got on my tiptoes to kiss him, hoping that he would calm down Kalona placed his other arm around me. Our lips touched "i love you." I said. "i love you two." "do you think you could stay in the room with me tonight?" I asked "no, but tomorrow yes, I have a lot I need to attend to." Kalona said "ok" Kalona opened the door to my room, we walked in and I looked at him. "i should be fine now, I guess I will see you in class professor." I said "i will see you then." he bowed with respect and left the room.**

**I decided to skip the shower tonight, I could just wake up earlier tomorrow and take one. No big deal, I got into bed and pulled the lavender colored covers over me and closed my eyes, it wasn't long till I drifted off to sleep. But then again, sleep didn't last that long. The door opened and Stevie Rae had turned on the lights. I sat up "oh goddess! I didn't think you where in here Z." she said "i didn't mean to wake you up either." she sounded worried. "it's ok." I said "where is Kalona?" she asked suddenly. "he said he had some things to take care of." I said, I didn't really understand why she had to know. "i see," my best friend walked over and sat on the bed. **

"**he's acting pretty weird though." I said, "how so?" "he's been very quiet since I woke up a few days ago. I think something is wrong." I really did feel like something was off, Kalona had been fine but now, he was just different. I felt so worried for him. Had something happened to one of his sons? I looked at my best friend "you where actually out for two or three days. He was so worried about you, he never left your side. I walked in and he was sitting there singing something to you." that really didn't make me feel much better. I had worried him so terribly, I looked down at the cresent moon necklace he had given me. "****Z, should I leave ya alone so you can rest?" she asked "yea, I think it would be for the best." she nodded "alright, you sleep well" she stood "see you." I said and laid back down on the bed. My best friend turned out the lights and I heard the door close. It wasn't long till I drifted back into sleep.**

**Camazotz**

**the vampire god stood there flipping through papers. Attempting to find the elixir recipe. He needed to destroy any trace of it to be safe. But it was no where, he growled "damn him" '**_you've already damned me'_** Kalona's voice spoke, this only infuriated him more. "where did you hid it?" **_'where I knew you would never be able to get to.'_** Camazotz tossed a book against the wall, anger flooded through him. "then why can I not access that memory?" Kalona didn't speak. **_' I am not going to give you any more __information.__'_** Kalona said, the god was tempted to put a hole in the wall. He wasn't going to be toyed with like this. Especially not by Kalona, his fangs where bared. "Kalona?" **

**he looked up, hiding his fangs and red eyes. His eyes caught a student. She was part of Zoey's group, "Z's pretty worried about ya." she said "is everything alright." "tell her everything is fine and she has no reason to worry." he said, he watched her as she turned her head to look around. The room was a complete mess. **

**In his hast to find what he needed he neglected to watch how messy the room was. He looked back at her "where ya looking for something?" she asked. "do not concern your self with it. Go tell Zoey that everything is fine and that she has no reason to worry." he could see she was suspicious but then turned and walked away. He realized she was one of the red vampires, Neferet had used his powers to create them. "she must have done something wrong." he said, "they should be nothing more then subservient puppets." he said in a low voice. **

**Dragon**

**the sword master walked with Anastasia into the dorms. "Dragon, are you sure it will be ok to tell her? It might be to soon." she said "she deserves to know the truth." he said in a low voice. They walked up the steps and then stepped off on the floor. The vampires walked through the long small hall ways till they got to the dorm room. Anastasia opened the door, Zoey was laying on the bed sleeping. They stopped and stared "i think we should let her rest for now." Anastasia said, "i guess you are right." he said, the vampire closed the door. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Neferet**

**the high priestess sat there at the desk. She had already called on Zoey. She smiled with excitement thinking about how her face would look. Camazotz would kill her but in her own mind she would be seeing Kalona. The door opened, the vampire god walking in, alone. "where is she?" Neferet asked "she is not coming." he said "why?" she was furious now "i have actually been doing some thinking Neferet." he said, the vampire god sat down in a chair across the desk. "she is truly to powerful to kill," "she will be in the way!" **

"**what if we brain wash her? She loves that immortal, yet I am ****him." he pointed out the obvious truth. She glared at him, she didn't like the idea of her new consort attempting to seduce Zoey like she had Loren do. "i do not know if you have seen her own power," she looked away" Camazotz turned "don't you dare betray me." Neferet growled, he chuckled "i could say the same to you." the vampire god walked from the room in silence. **

**Zoey **

**I walked into his class room, Kalona was sitting at his desk. I smiled "hey" he looked up at me "looks like you are feeling better." I nodded, I pushed my hair back behind my ears. Kalona stood and walked over, the immortal took my hand and placed his lips on mine. I practically melted into him, Kalona led kisses from my mouth down my neck . I couldn't help but to let out a small sound. Kalona nibbled on my neck, Kalona took me and laid me back on his desk. Kalona was between my legs. He kissed me again and grabbed me by my waist. "wait" I said "what is it?" I looked away "i don't think I am ready." Kalona looked at me "are you are virgin?" he asked "no," **

**he was gentle to kiss me, he seemed curious. "this is just to soon." I said and he sighed "alright" Kalona backed away, I sat up and my legs dangled off the desk. He stared at me, Kalona bit his lip, I looked away. I thought about Kalona's own past, at least what I knew. I was worried he could relapse into his old ways. "Kalona" I opened my arms for a hug, he looked at me. It took a few minutes but he walked over and wrapped his arms around me, he pulled me close to him . I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. It was just amazing, it was like he was so perfect in every way. Except the whole raping and murder of innocent people. But that was his past, I was sure that he could be different now. **

**Kalona nipped at my neck again, I squired "ok, Kalona stop" I said and pushed him away. He looked at me "please, just, no" I said and started to walk away. He grabbed my arm "what is wrong?" he asked, I stared at him, "i told you I wasn't ready." I said "i expect you to respect that." I said, he glared at me. "fine." he let my arm go, I grabbed my stuff and left the room. **

"**Zo!" I stopped as I was crossing the courtyard "Kevin" I smiled at my little brother. He ran up to me, I hugged him "he wanted to come see you before you went to bed." Anastasia said walking up. I looked down at him "well, you should be in bed." she said "i know" she smiled "i love you Kevin" "i love you too Zoey." she smiled "now, go with Anastasia and get back to bed." she said "ok" **

**I walked into the cafeteria, my friends where sitting at a table. I got my dinner and walked over "hey" I said "hey Z" they said, "how are you?" Jack asked "i'm fine, how about you guys?" they each respond and talked about something that had happened during their day. "so Z, how is Kalona?" Stevie Rae asked "he's fine, but he's been acting weird lately." I said "he has been sealed away for a thousand years, he's probably still trying to adjust to the change." Damien said "i know that, but he's just been weirder then usual. Like something is up." "do you think he might be hiding something twin?" Erin asked Shaunee "maybe so" she said with a giggle "you guys aren't help'n her" Stevie Rae pointed out the obvious. I sighed, could he be hiding something? Did he do something terrible? I stood and left the remainder of my food sitting there. "Z?" I had to talk with Kalona, I was really starting to worry now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Kalona

_the immortal sat there, he was trying his best to gather enough power to warn her. He had to, 'Kalona' he didn't respond to his voice. 'come now Kalona, all I simply request is your help.' Camazotz said "what makes you think that I will ever help you!" he snapped, there was a short sound of laughter, Kalona gritted his teeth together "i would say..." silence, like he had stopped talking. "the safety of that darling girl A-ya." Kalona growled "don't you dare touch her!" he yelled. Kalona heard more laughter, this time it was like the vampire god was mocking him. _

_**Zoey**_

_**I laid there in bed, Nala was on my chest purring loudly as I scratched her ears. "oh Nala, I don't know what to do." I whispered to my cat. This gained me nothing more then a grumbling sound as she jumped down on to the floor. She looked up at me with silence, I sat up. "Zoey?" the door opened "Kalona, hey" I smiled at him, "can we talk?" I asked "sure." he said, Kalona walked over and sat down next to me. "are you ok?" she asked "yes, of coarse." he said "you're just acting really weird and I am starting to get concerned." he smiled and leaned it. "there is nothing for you to worry about." Kalona said and kissed me. I felt his tong slip into my mouth. **_

_**I felt shocked, Kalona laid be back on the bed. He smiled down at me, I was nervous. I didn't know why I was going through with this? Just a few days earlier I had told him that I wasn't ready . And now, this was all happening. What if it turned out he was just like loren? If he betrayed me and handed over all the information he needed to Neferet and then convinced my friends to betray me? **_

_**I was so lost in thought that I didn't even feel his hands work to removed my shirt. My vision of the immortal was obscured for only a few seconds. He tossed it to the side and quickly went to work on my jeans. He helped me out of them and kissed me. I watched as he lead kisses down my neck and to my stomach felt so hot, "oh Kalona" I moaned when I felt his fingers rub against my groin. "i think we should get rid of these." he said with a chuckle. I bit my lip, he moved his hands down removing the black lace panties. My face was flushed, he removed my bra next, soon I was laying there naked and exposed. **_

**_He stood, I watched him unbuckle the belt at his waste. I watched him pull his pants off. Kalona towered over me, his hands reached down and he _put one finger inside of me. I gasped, "Kalona" my body got warm almost immediately. He chuckled "it feels good, does it not?" I nodded. He climbed onto my bed, it was actually kinda small for two people, but that didn't stop Kalona. He grabbed my legs and pulled my hips up onto his lap. I felt our bodies become one, his amber eyes closed as he became absorbed in pleasure. **

_Kalona_

_the immortal knew full well what was going on with Zoey. 'No, she can't be doing this.' he whispered to himself, not her, now "Kalona" a voice spoke "Nyx?" he knew the voice of the goddess all to well. 'WHAT?!' he yelled 'do you want to torment me like he has?!' Kalona screamed "No Kalona" she said 'then what? What do you want?!' she didn't respond 'I'm sorry alright! I screwed up! If it wasn't for me, then none of this would have ever happened!' he snapped. "i'm glad you have come to terms with what you did. But now you must fix you're mistakes." she said 'Fix them?' he asked "yes" _

_Kalona sat there waiting 'what do you want me to do?' "like I said, fix it. You opened this door Kalona, now you must close it." Kalona saw a bright flash of light. He shielded his eyes, even this was able to bother him, he waited for it to die down. When it did he finally moved his arm away, "**welcome back Kalona" **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five**_

**Kalona**

**the immortal looked up, he was laying on the ground. He groaned as he sat up. "as I said, welcome back." he looked over and saw the goddess kneeling there. "Nyx?" he was surprised, he heard his own voice and it was so drastically different. She stood and put her hand out, Kalona took it and stood. He noticed his skin was a different color. It was much lighter then he used to be. "i have given you a new body. Your new name is Nikolay syn soldata, you are a vampire from Moscow Russia." she said, "alright," Kalona sighed, it would be difficult but he would adapt "you are hear looking for a job as the new poet lorret." he nodded "ok" **

**Nyx handed him a pile of papers and a folder "all the information you will need." "thank you." he said with a smile "but let me tell you, Zoey will not recognize you one bit, so it is in your best interest to not go right up to her and admit who you are." he nodded, she was right, if he was different and Camazotz was around then she would not believe him. But Kalona did miss his wings right now, he truly felt the need to go flying for a few hours.**

**Zoey**

**I sat up, Kalona was already gone, the alarm was going off. So I could understand why he was gone, he was still working as a professor. ****I got up and walked into the bath room, my hair was a mess and I noticed some kind of bite mark on my breast. My waist was bruised as well, he had gotten so rough the night before. I sighed and climbed in the shower, after a much needed clean up I got dressed and put my hair back in a pony tail and left my room. **

**As I walked ****through**** the courtyard to my first class I caught a few students staring at the gates. "whats going on?" I walked over, they opened allowing a young looking vampire to walk in. he looked around, "someone over heard Neferet talking about rehiring to fill the ****position**** in the poetry class. So far, he's the only one who seems to have ****applied.****" on of the guys told me. ****I looked back at the male vampire, his hair was a ****deep ****brown and he had dark hazel eyes. His skin was kind of pale, his markings were wings and feathers ****descending**** down the sides of his face. **

**Neferet walked out to great him "Nickolay, merry meet and welcome to the ****Tulsa**** Hose of Night." she sounded very regal and had no hint of evil. I felt worried for him, if he was the only one applying and that probably meant she would hire him. And he had no idea how evil she truly was, "come, let us discuss your applications." "****spasibo" ****he spoke a different language then I knew. I actually had never really heard it before. They walked off, I couldn't help but stare. "try not to fuck this one, will you." one of the girls said. I hugged my school books to my chest. Great, this was going to be happening now. I sighed. "are you alright?" I turned my head to see Kalona, "i don't know" I ****admitted**** "i'm worried about him." I said, "why?" he knew who I was talking about "he doesn't know how evil Neferet is and how much trouble this could put him in." I said, "I am sure he will be fine." Kalona said and walked off. **

**Kalona**

**he sat ****there****listening**** as Neferet talked about some points on his ****application.**** He ****absolutely****despised**** the priestess though. And he wasn't to ****surprised**** to learn that he was the only one applying for this job. He was sure other vampires and mortals had come to know about the murders of two vampires. He looked directly into her eyes, "everything looks like it is in order." she said, Neferet looke****d**** at him. He hoped that she would not be able to read into his thoughts. She stood "welcome to the Tulsa House of Night." she said. She stood and extended her arm. Kalona stood as well, ****"S****p****asibo ****priestess." ****he said, Kalona knew russian as well as most languages****,**** so this would not be a problem for him. She smiled "i will give you your keys to the loft and you can get settled in." she said "thank you" he said.**

**Kalona opened the door "i'm glad everything he went well." his heart skipped a beat. "Nyx" she was sitting there on the bed, Kalona closed the door. He walked over and sat on the side of the bed next to her. He saw a few boxes sitting there, "let me guess, things I will need?" he asked "yes" Nyx said and stood "****why are you helping me? You ****typically**** do not intervene." he said, the goddess didn't look at him. He remembered what had happened to her, "you're angry about all this?" she nodded "dont you remember?" Kalona nodded, the pain in her eyes all those years ago. ****She turned and looked at him "be carefull" she said "i will do my best."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**Stevie Rae**

**the red vampire walked through the courtyard. It was completely empty due to the fact everyone else was in class. She looked up at the cloudy night sky, everything was silent. ****Then she saw someone falling frown the sky. They crashed into the bushed, the vampire ran over quickly. "are you ok?!" she shouted and moved the leaves away. She saw it was a raven mocker. "hello?" she asked, he moaned out in pain. She knew he was probably dangerous but he was one of Kalona's sons. She helped the injured creature up and they made their way to the infirmary "he needs help" **

**Zoey**

**I sat there at the lunch table with my friends. We where discussing the days events when Stevie Rae came running in. I saw she was panicked "are you ok?" I asked "do you know where Kalona is?" she asked "no" I said, "is everything alright?" I asked again "one of his sons has been injured, I thought he should know." what?" I stood "come on, we'll go look for him." I stood and we ran off, my heart was pounding, I didn't know which of his sons it was or how bad this would affect Kalona.**

**We split up, I went to search for him in hi****s class room while she would go up to his dorm room. I walked through the mostly empty halls for him. I knocked on the door of his class room, "Kalona?" I called, out his name, the door opened "hey" he smiled "hello my little redbird." ****he said "Kalona, one of your sons is injured and in the infirmary." I said, ****Kaloan just stared at me "come on" I said and tugged at his hand. He followed me as we rushed back to the infirmary.**

**Kalona**

**he had over heard what she had said, one of his sons was in the infirmary injured. Kalona didn't get all the details**** but he knew he had to tread lightly if he wanted to succeed. I followed silently as they continued, the door opened and Kalona followed them in, he stood back and looked into his room. that's when he knew "Father?" it was Rephiam, his oldest son. "what has happened my son?" "i fell from the sky." Kalona knew he was lying, he always knew when any of his children tried to lie. **

**Kalona watched Camazotz look at Zoey, he was worried about her. "Z?" Kalona watched the red vampire walk in. "how is he?" she asked, Kalona could tell she was worried "i think he is still out, but he's ****resting.****" Zoey said "ok" Kalona walked in, ****they**** turned to look at him. "forgive me, but I could not help but to over hear what was going on." he said, Zoey looked at him, "my deepest sympathies to you." he said, Camazotz simply turned and walked out. "****don't**** take it as an offense," Zoey said "do not worry, I wont." he looked at the raven mocker on the bed. **

**Zoey**

**I watched as the vampire walked over to the bed "so, you're not ****weirded**** out?" he chuckled "no, I have seen many weird things in my travels." ****he said with a smile, "by the way, what is your name?" I asked "My name is Nickolay" he said. "where ya from?" Stevie Rae asked "Moscow, Russia" he ****answered.**** I watched him, ****not really sure where to go from there. The room was awkwardly silent for a few minutes before Stevie Rae spoke again.****"hey Z." I looked back at my best friend "do you think Kalona will be ok with me sitting in here and taking care of his son while he is healing?" I looked at the raven mocker "i think he will be just fine with it." **

"**um..." my head turned, the raven mocker was sitting up "can I talk with him alone" he asked "who?" I asked, he pointed to Nickolay. ****I could tell the vampire was shocked, I didn't really see why he felt the need to talk to him. As far as I knew, they didn't even know each other. "will you be alright." "Da, I will be fine." he said, "ok" I turned and walked out with Stevie Rae, I saw the vampire silently close the door.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

**Neferet**

**the high priestess paced the office, Camazotz had left swiftly with no ****explanation**** and had yet to return. The door opened "where the hell have you been?!" she snapped at him, he smirked "i attempted to take care of a little spy. Though I wasn't very successful." he said "a spy?" "on of his sons, it ****appears**** he knows I am not Kalona. I attempted to end his life before he could ****speak**** out but someone saved him. "then kill him!" she hissed. **

**He chuckled, she stared shocked "you know I do not take orders from a ****pitiful**** worm like you." he said and walked closer, "and it was easier then I thought to lure the girl in close. She is clueless, I would expect a little more ****intelligence**** from a chosen one." he walked around her, almost like he did Kalona, "and then it occurred to me." he said "i don't actually need you to ****fulfill**** my plans." she glared at him "What are you implying!?" "that you are worthless to me!" he was quick to grab her by the throat. "in fact, I think I am going to have a lot of fun Killing you, like you killed the last two." his voice was thick with venom and hate.**

**Zoey**

**I walked into the temple, everyone was already gone. I knelt in front of the statue of the goddess to pray. My heart was beating swiftly, I worried about Kalona's current actions. It seemed like it wasn't him, he showed no concern for his own son who had been injured. I sighed '**_Zoeybird.' _**the voice spoke into my head **_' beware, everything at the school is not what it seems and the darkness is quickly inclosing around it.' _**the ****darkness****? I really had no idea what that even was. Kalona probably would know though, ****I stood and looked at the stone statue depicting the goddess herself. **

**My footsteps carried me up to Kalona's room. I knocked on the door and waited. There was no response, and then I remembered, I'd left during lunch. "Crap!" I took off running, I didn't really know how much of class I had already missed. This was bad, very bad. As I ran out the door I saw Kalona landing in front of me, "my love, you should be in class right now." he said. "i was jut looking for you." he grinned "if it is important, then maybe I can give you an excuse." "what do you know about the darkness?" I asked, the look on his face changed. His smile soon returned though "why would a delightful woman like you want to know something like that?" **

"**Nyx said the darkness was inclosing around the school and that everything is not what it seems." I said, he looked away "do not worry about that my love" he said and took me into his arms. He kissed me "go to class, forget what she has said." ****he whispered into my ear. He nipped at my neck, "remember, I love you." the word, love, seemed strained almost. Like he had to force himself to say it. I looked up into his dark eyes, "stay safe my little redbird." he said with a chuckle. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

**Zoey**

**a month had passed already and things seemed to be settling down. But the odd thing is that they had found Neferet murdered like Loren and professor ****Nolan.**** I really didn't know what to think, after a while I was suspicious of Neferet having something to do with it. But now, what if she was right, if the humans did have something to do with their deaths? I sat there under there under the tree, it was quiet. "Zoey?" my landed on my little brother, he was walking over to me. "hey" I smiled at him. "did you have fun at school today?" I asked "yea" he said, I had woken up earlier both to spend time with him and to get some time in to think. I didn't get to see him that often even with him living here at the school. **

**Dragon and Anastasia seemed to be taking good care of him and he seemed happy. I smiled, "most of my friends are saying that vampires are bad people though." he sat down in my lap, "we're not, well not all of us. You know that." I told him "i know, I keep saying that not all of you are bad, but they wont believe me." "well, as long as you believe that, that is all that matters." I said, he smiled at m****e. "i just wish they could see how nice you guys are." he was right, the humans could use a reminder that we where not all bad." I stood "come on, you just gave me a great idea." **

**Thanatos **

**the high priestess paced the office and looked around. After the death of the ****previous**** high priestess she felt on edge. Neferet had been strong but her hatred for the humans wasn't hidden to anyone. The door opened, Zoey walked in, "hello Zoey Redbird" she said to the young fledgling. The boy was still standing in the open door way. She had come to know this child as the adopted son of Dragon and Anastasia Lankford. "hey, Kevin gave me a good idea just a little while ago." she said. "why don't we hold a small festivle in the house of night, like an open house or job fair of sorts. Allow the humans to come in and we can commingle and get used to each other." she said, this made the older high priestess curious "really?" "yea, maybe they will see that we're not all bad." Zoey said.**

**The idea of opening the school to allow humans to come in and visit wasn't something new. After all they had their monthly family nights, which was coming up once again soon. She sighed "i will look over it," she said, ****Zoey smiled "thank you" she said, the high priestess could see death surrounding the young fledgling. Not as if it where to claim her, but to follow. "oh, Zoey" she said as the fledgling turned to walk away. "yea?" "can I speak with you alone?" she asked "sure, Kevin can you give me a few minutes?" ****the boy nodded and the door close. **

**Zoey**

**I sat across the desk from the new high priestess. She looked at me "the immortal Kalona, from what I have begun to understand you are dating him?" "yes" I nodded, "i fear something is wrong." she said "with Kalona?" she nodded "i don't understand," ****I was confused "Kalona is not a bad guy, not anymore." ****I**** said, "****are you sure?" she asked, I was confused "yes, he saved my life more then once."**

**she leaned back "i have been a vampire for a long time. And I can look into your eyes and see pain when his name is mentioned. Even by you." I looked away, I didn't want to talk with her anymore. "something is bothering you, even hurting you." she said, the high priestess leaned forward and moved the top of my shirt away, revealing the ugly scar that one of his sons had left. "****and this?" "it wasn't his fault directly." **

**That came out wrong in my mind. She didn't seem happy "what had he done?" "it was one of his sons." I said, she seemed interested "really?" "yes, it was an accident." I said "the council knows there has been a lot going on here. And now I want to know the truth Zoey, tell me what has been happening here.?" I sighed, that's when I started explaining everything to her, the raven mockers, Kalona, Loren and Neferet, Camazotz and his minions, stark and then the red fledglings. If she was going to be our high priestess, then she needed this information.**

**After I was done, she stared shocked "i can see now why death has followed both of you." she said "followed us?" she nodded "it lingers over you both, now I see it is closer to being a reminder of your pasts, not your futures." she said, I stared, that's when I realized how much time has passed "i should get Kevin back to Anastasia and Dragon." I said and stood, she nodded "be careful Zoey, I fear things are not what they have seemed to be and that something terrible is coming." I stared "Nyx said something similar to me a while back." "you should be right to listen to her." I nodded "she said something about the Darkness enclosing on the school, what does she mean by that?" she stared shocked, "if she is right, tell your friends to be careful." she stood from the desk "take your brother to bed, and be ready for school in an hour." I nodded. "ok"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

**Kalona**

**the immortal sat there in his class, the day had been slow. He placed some files in the cabinet and then looked at the book shelf. "professor Soldata" he turned to see, Camazotz. He was still ****infuriated ****at the fact he was using his body. And doing ****basic**** anything with Zoey, his Zoey. "****Dobryy Vecher ****ser****" he responded. "do not take me for a fool!" ****He**** grabbed the front of his shirt. "i know you're up to something." he was slammed against the wall. He gasped out in pain, he despised these feelings. Kalona watched him carefully, "who said I was up to anything?" he tried to play it innocent. "stay away from Zoey." he said.**

**Kalona looked down at him, ****the vampire god's hand moved onto his neck. Kalona couldn't breath, he started to claw against him, attempting to get free. He felt helpless and weak, even as a vampire he could not over power him. "let me go" he choked out "tell me, why I should?" ****Kalona saw the glint of hate and enjoyment in his eyes. ****He realized this was what the warrior he had almost killed felt.****"KALONA!" Zoey screamed, he knew it was her, but he felt light headed and even dizzy. "let him go!" Zoey was pleading with him, her voice sounded farther off. **

**Zoey**

**Kalona dropped him, Nickolay fell to the floor with a heavy thud. "oh goddess!" I knelt down next to him "Kalona just get out" I said, he grabbed for me, I swatted his hand away. "i thought you had changed, but I guess I was wrong." I looked back at the vampire, he was breathing but just barely. "are you ok?" I asked, his eyes where open and he nodded. He coughed a little trying to breath, Kalona wasn't there anymore. I just couldn't believe that he had done this. I thought he was good now. I truly thought he was, but I felt like he had blinded me. **

**Nickolay stood and rubbed his neck "what happened?" I asked "i have no real clue." he said, "he told me to stay away from you and then attempted to kill me." he said, then looked back into my eyes "****spasibo****" he said "what?" "****it means thank you." he said, "oh" I blushed "forgive me, sometimes it is an old ****habit**** to talk like that." he stood. I watched him as he sat in one of the desks. "should I go get one of the warriors to help you back to your room?" "no, no I will be fine, I just need to catch my breath and I should be fine." I saw his neck was clearly bruised, my hand went to my own throat as I thought about the night eric had tried to choke me and Kalona saved me. Then again he also caused it, I sighed "well, I guess I will see you later professor." I said, "yes, well, you be careful." he said, "thanks." he nodded, I left the room. **

**Stevie Rae**

**she walked through the court yard, once again it was quiet until a flapping of wings caught her attention. She looked up at the sky, "red one." s****h****e spun, the raven mocker was standing there. "oh, rephiam" she had learned his name while helping to take care of him "you startled me hon." she smiled at him "sorry"**** he quickly ****apologized**** "it's alright, so how are ya feeling?" she asked "better," they started walking together, the sky was still pretty dark. "Stevie Rae?" "over here Dallas." ****she said, ****the other red fledgling ran up to them.**

"**what the hell is that doing here?" "calm down Dallas, he isn't a threat." he stared at the raven mocker. Stevie Rae sight "how do you know he isn't a threat to us? Just because ya healed him doesn't mean that he will just join our side." "well his daddy has so he has the same choice to join us or not." she looked back at Rephiam and smiled. "you cant be serious?" " I am, so ****Dallas****, don't be a jerk to him." she said. "alright, fine I'm sorry." he kissed her "love you." he said "love you t****oo." **

**she turned to look at Rephiam, the raven mocker was walking away. "hey" she walked after him. "you ok?" she asked "i'm fine" ****she could tell he sounded ****frustrated****, she was able to reach out and put a hand on his shoulder. "is something wrong?" "no" she hugged him, "rephiam, I'm young not stupid." "****i never said you where." the raven mocker ****responded**** "i know something is wrong with ya." she said "it's nothing" he walked away, leaving the red vampire on her own. "oh rephiam" she whispered. She followed him as he walked inside the teacher's doors. **

**She was surprised to see he wasn't heading in the direction of his father's room, instead he was going to the poet's loft. She followed him in silence, he knocked on the door. When it opened he walked in side and the door shut behind him. She walked over, she knew that the new poetry teacher was staying there, Nickolay something or other. And that they had talked in privet about a month ago. He never said what they talked about.**

**Kalona**

**Kalona sat there silent, he could tell his oldest son was ****distressed.**** "what is wrong?" the raven mocker looked at him. His son looked at him, "****i have these feelings for a woman father. I don't understand them." Kalona was silent, Kalona could already tell what he meant. He was in love with someone, though he didn't ****understand**** it. Kalona never really taught his sons about love, he himself never really cared for it till now. Till Zoey, "i think, it might be love." "love?" Kalona nodded "like you felt for A-ya?" Kalona nodded and for Zoey. **

"**who is this woman?" Kalona asked, "zoey's friend, the red vampire who took care of me when I was hurt by..." the raven mocker paused, "it's alright, go on and say it. To me you don't lie, I know you don't know how they will react so you don't tell them. He nodded "yea, I'm just worrid." Kalona sighed "so you are feeling it for her?" he nodded "but she has someone, another one of those red vampires." Kalona lifted an eye brow, "and you feel jealous?" Kalona asked "yes." they both froze as a low voice caught their attention. Kalona was the first to stand and start walking in the direction of the door.**

**Stevie Rae**

**she was ****shocked**** "oh goddess." she whispered, the red vampire stood and started to walk away. He was in love with her? Or at the very least had some attraction to her... she sighed "****Ostanavilvayutsya pryamo tam!" his voice yelled out in what she suspected was Russian. that's where he said he was from. But then she realized it, Rephiam had called him father. **

**He walked closer "i'm sorry" she said quickly, "wait" Rephiam said "i think we need to talk." she said, she was nervous. He sighed "alright" they walked back in, the door was closed and locked "you where standing outside the door listening, where you not?" she nodded and looked at Rephiam. **

**He looked away from her, like he was afraid. "i know how ya feel," she said. She tried to keep her voice gentle, her eyes then looked at the vampire "i did hear him call you father, Kalona" she said, his face had a look of shock on it. ****She waited for his response "you cannot tell anyone," his voice was a low angry growl. "why? What is going on here?" Kalona sighed, "sit, I will explain everything, as long as you will keep your word not to tell anyone." "i can't even tell Z?" "especially not her!" he snapped. "ok"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Kalona**

**he sat there at the desk in his bed room. He was going over future lesson plans, he felt frustrated "nyx, when do can I try to take him down?" he asked to ****the**** air, he looked down and thought about Zoey. "How do I explain this to here?" she'd probably hate him for this, he hoped she was safe and sound, he leaned forward. His thoughts though, where ****interrupted**** by a knock at the door. Kalona stood and walked over, he opened it up "hey professor" "Zoey? What are you doing here?" she looked at him.**

"**i just wanted to make sure you where ok." ****she said "oh, thank you then." he said "i am just fine." she smiled "good, and I am actually really sorry about him, sometimes he can be a bit jealous." she said "i actually think it is a bad idea for you to be dating a teacher, ****especially**** if you have his class."she stared, Kalona knew she was smart, but he hopped she would understand his reasoning. She sighed, "i guess, I love him and he used to be a great guy, but then all the sudden, he just changed." she said, Kalona expected her to be talking to herself, not him. **

**Zoey**

**I looked away and I felt nervous, "would you like to come in and talk, I can tell something is wrong." his offer actually sounded nice, "sure" he let me in, I sat down on his couch, I saw papers scattered across his desk with books. "doing work?" I asked "yes," he smiled, ****the vampire walked over and sat next to me, it was weird, I felt comfortable around him. I had started to feel this way with Kalona, but that was before he became distant. He was silent "look, I don't mean to drag you into anything." he nodded "i never expected you too." he seemed very calm, "i think you should know though, there's been a lot that has happened here. When you first arrived I was worried about you." I ****admitted****, the vampire looked at me shocked "worried?" he asked "yea" "****the old high priestess wasn't exactly the best person to be leading the school."**

**he lifted an eye brow at me, "how so?" he ****seemed**** curious, "her hatred for humans was no secret amongst the vampires, but I don't think that alone ****warrants**** her as a bad priestess." he continued "i know, but she's done much worse" I said, I could see he obviously wanted to know more. I sat there explaining things to h****im. Some of it didn't seem to phase him as I would have expected, but he did seem ****surprised.**** "i had no clue things at this school where so bad, I had know about the murders of the two teachers, but nothing more." he sighed.**

**his eyes where dark, yet warm. "you came all the way from Russia, to here, why?" he was silent, I wanted to know out of my own curiosity, I didn't know much about that country. But there where probably ****plenty**** of jobs and ****opportunities**** for a vampire like him. "****that's**** an odd question." he remarked "****especially**** for one of your teachers." he smirked, I looked away "sorry, I guess I was just curious." he stood "****that's**** alright," ****he said with a smile, "sometimes, one needs a change, and traveling can provide that." ****he waved his hand dismissively, "i think you should head on off to bed" he was right, the sun was starting to rise, "good day professor" he chuckled "you can just call me Nickolay, it seems easier for everyone else to say." "ok" he smiled "Khorosho spat' I Khoroshiy den'" he said, I just stared, and he laughed "sleep well." he said, "you too." **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 1****1**

**Zoey**

**I stood there arguing with Kalona, it was more of a shouting match and I was pretty sure about half the school could here us. But I didn't care, it had been a few days since he had tried to kill one of the teachers. And I felt pretty fed up with him, I wanted answers as well, "Kalona! I am starting to feel like you are lying to me! I though you had changed!" I was truly angry, I was not going to put up with his lies or bull crap. "who said I had?" "you saved my life more then once, you ****fought**** a demonic god to save me and everyone else, now suddenly your trying to kill a man?!" he stared me down, "i do not like other men touching you!" he snapped "Kalona, last time I check, you where the only one! I haven't don't anything to cheat on you or even warrant ****suspicion****! I've been completely faithful!" **

**he growled "how can I know that you are telling me the truth?!" he snapped, "you have to trust me! I love you!" tears where running down my face "and if that isn't enough, then maybe we shouldn't be together." he glared at me, I could see the anger and hate in his eyes. He grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me against the wall. "Kalona!" my throat already felt numb from all the shouting. "you're hurting me, STOP!" I screamed at him. He seemed to just ignore my cries, I tried to kick him to force him to let me go.**

**There was a red glow in his eyes, ****I was scared of him for the first time in months. "Kalona, what happened to you? You used to be a nice guy. You where changing for the better." his grip tightened. ****I cringed under the pain "Kalona" I whispered his name "please let me go" he smiled "beg again, maybe then I will." instead of begging I tried kicking his chest. Nothing, it didn't seem to bother him ."well, aren't you a bit ****feisty****?" he ran a hand up my thigh and to my boobs. "Kalona, Stop!" I screamed this time. He threw me onto the ground. I tried to push my self up but he stepped on my neck. Suddenly a wave of memories came flooding back from that night. I remembered how Camazotz had done the same thing, he had stepped on me to keep me down. **

**But this ****this time it was different, it was Kalona trying to kill me. "Kalona, please" "i said beg!" I whimpered "please let me go." ****I begged, he let me go, I sat up. He was glaring down at me and then ****grabbed**** me by the hair, he knelt back down and forced me to look at him, I whimpered "in privet, I am your master, I want you to call me that." he hissed, "why?" "because" he pulled my neck back, ****I felt something sharp prick my neck. I closed my eyes, he bit down, I froze. I felt him drink from me, my heart pounded in my chest. Finally he pulled back and smiled, "good, all you have to do is behave." he stood. And grabbed me by my hair again "Do you understand?" he was ****very****commanding****, **

**I stared up at him, my eyes where filled with tears. he growled "you heard me" he threw me do****wn and walked over to the door. He stepped out and slammed it behind him. I****sat up, tears ran down my face. I felt my heart break thinking about him. "Zoey?" there was a knock at the door, ****I didn't speak. "are you alright?" the door opened, she looked up, "oh goddess" "go away Nickolay" ****I said, "whats wrong?" he knelt down, "i said go away." I felt him ****drape**** a blanket over me "no, please just go." he stood, I thought he was leaving, but instead he picked me up and laid me on the bed. **

"**someone has hurt you." he said and sat down, he placed my head in his lap so that I was looking up at him. Why did he care so much bout me? I hardly even knew him but he was so nice. "****please leave me alone." I could see the concern in his voice. Instead of listening to me, he picked me back up and wrapped the blanket around me. Gently he carried me out and to the loft. "it was your lover that hurt you, wasn't it?" his voice was full of anger. He laid me down on his couch, "y-ye-yes." I felt on the ****verge**** of all out crying. Kalona had actually started abusing me, "get some rest." he said, "he'll know something is up." I whispered. "shush, just get some rest." he said and tucked a blanket around me. I remembered Kalona doing this after I was first attacked. Remembering that past only made me cry harder, gently Nickolay placed a pillow under my head, "i will be right over there working if you need anything." he said "hey, how did you know something was up?" I asked, "oh, well, I heard you two arguing." he said "i guess were where that loud after all then." he nodded ,"sleep well miss redbird." he said, "thanks" **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Kalona**

**he laid there in bed, he could here Zoey getting up. He decided to let her be, but he was concerned for her safty, she wouldn't talk about what happened with her and Camazotz, but he had a good idea. The door closed with a tud, he got out of bed and walked out, the blanket was still laying there on the old vicortian couch. He held up hopes he could convince her something was wrong.**

**Zoey**

**I had left the room before he had woken up. I was nervous to face Kalona after last night. He had already shown me what he could do. I sighed, as I walked by one of the doors it opened. Kalona immediately pinned me against the wall. "Kalona!" I gasped "oh goddess, you scared me" I said "and where have you been?" he asked, I was tense. "i don't have to tell you." I said, I wasn't going to let him take control of me. "really?" one of his hands went up to my throat and he squeezed "does this make you want to tell?" "no" I whimpered, he squeezed harder, I felt like I would pass out soon, "Kalona..." I whispered his name "let me go." he laughed "i don't think so, not this time." my world went black.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Zoey**

**I finally came to in a different room, my head was pounding. "good, your awake." I turned my head, Kalona was sitting next to me on the bed. "what the hell is wrong with you!" I screamed, I tried to punch him but then realized my hands where bound above my head. He laughed and moved so that he was sitting on top of me, he leaned in and looked down in my eyes.**

**He smiled, "you know, it's actually kinda cute to see you laying here like this. So weak, so defenseless" he chuckled "let me go." I whispered, "i don't think so," he said "Kalona, if you go any farther then I will hate you forever! After this I will never forgive you!" he kissed me "oh my, still fighting?" he whispered "Kalona, I don't know what the hell is going on with you, but if you want to be evil, fine! But I will not help you! I will never betray the goddess!" he laughed and stood "i knew I couldn't convince you like this, so I decided to do something different." he said, I watched closely as he walked over to a table on the other side of the room. **

"**humans in this time and even vampires forget how powerful spells can truly be." he came back over with a black ribbon. "what is that?" "oh nothing, just a small surprise" he said and chuckled "what ever it is, I don't want it." I looked away, "you don't?" he asked "no!" he stood above me, I could see that it was a choker of some sort. A small silver bat dangled off it. _'A bat? Why not a moon?' _the thought pushed its way into my mind. This had to mean something, "WHO ARE YOU?!" I finally screamed, something told me this was not Kalona, he said nothing. I felt the pendant touch my chest as he placed it around my neck.**

**I felt him latch it around my neck, he grinned. "now," he untied my hands and looked at me. I might be able to run or fight. "get up" he commanded, before I could think, I ended up getting up out of bed, I stood before him. "good" he placed and arm around me and lead me over to the mirror. I didn't move, "listen closely" he hissed into my ear, "this necklace places you under _MY _control, every order I give, you will do. It doesn't matter how hard you try to fight it, you'll lose. Do you understand?" "yes master" I couldn't control my voice, he smiled "good, now get changed, we have some work to do." he left me alone. **

**I turned and saw a black dress draped over the back of a chair, I walked over and picked it up. I felt like I wasn't even remotely in control of my actions. Which scared me, I didn't know what he had planed for me, I changed into the tight fitting satin dress, it was strapless and hugged my body like a second skin. I reached back to zip it up when I felt hands do it for me. I looked in the mirror, he stood there behind me. Those glowing red eyes pierced my soul. "perfect, now come." he said, I simply nodded and followed after him. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Kalona**

**he sat there against the couch, he was worried. "she's been missing all day, what if he's done something to her?" he whispered, Kalona could only imagination how scared she could be, there was a knock at the door that interrupted his thoughts, "come in" he said, the door opened "Nickolay?" he turned his head "Zoey!" he stood, she was standing there. "are you alright? Your friends and the high priestess have been very worried about you!" she closed the door behind her and walked closer. Kalona could see how tight the dress was as she came closer. "where you worried as well?" she asked "yes, of coarse I was, every one thought something bad had happened." **

**she smiled "well, as you can see I am perfectly fine." he watched the young fledgling sit on the couch, he sat next to her, "are you sure?" she nodded "yes" he noticed the choker around her neck "where did you get this." he lifted the bat off her chest. "Kalona gave it to me." she said, he had to remember that she didn't know what was going on. He looked down the rest of her body, the skin tight dress hugged her slim body and made her more admirable. He bit his lip. "are you alright?" she asked suddenly, "yes, I am" Kalona stood and walked to the other side of the room. This felt so tempting to just take her right then and there. **

**Zoey**

**I just couldn't stop my self, he'd given me orders to seduce him. I didn't want to do this, I hated this. Nickolay stood on the other side of the room, like he was trying to get as far away from me as he possibly could. I wanted to tell him what was going on, but I couldn't get the words out. I walked over and leaned against him, he felt well built. I kissed him, like Kalona, he was a bit taller then me. **

"**tell me something Zoey, why are you doing this?" he asked, I backed away, "i know you love Kalona, I do not want to ruin this for you." he said, the vampire stared at me, "please, he-hel" I tried to fight this, if there some one I could ask for help, he had to be it. "are you ok?" pain shot through my body, like a punishment for disobeying_ him_. I fell onto my knees **_'you are foolish, do what you are told!' _** his voice rang through my head, I looked up, Nickolay was standing in front of me. **

**My heart pounded in my chest "come here" he said knelt down. His arms wrapped around me, "Kalona" my voice said the name suddenly, "has he done something to you?" I leaned against him, he stood and led me into his bed room. I looked at him, he turned me around and unzipped the dress. I took his time pulling it off, it was fairly tight so it made sense. He stood up straight and admired me. "here." he walked over to the closet and pulled a shirt out. "wear this." he tossed it to me. It was a white button up, lucky for me I had still worn underwear.**

"**i don't have any pants for you, but that should do for now," he said "do you want me to take you back to your room. "no" I said "ok, well, you can sleep in here if you wish." Camazotz had brought me back close to sunrise, I guess to avoid being spotted by someone else. "sleep well," he said and turned, I watched him leave the room, closing the door behind him.**

**Kalona**

**he left the loft and made his way down to the high priestess's office. "Thanatos" he walked in, the high priestess looked up at him "is everything alright?" she asked "there is something I must show you." she stood "is it important?" "very much so." the vampire followed him back up to the loft. Kalona gently cracked the door to his bed room and looked in. Zoey was laying there asleep on the bed, "come, but be quiet." he said.**

**They walked in, Kalona looked down over Zoey "where did you find her?" she asked "she came to my door not top long ago. Kalona moved the covers away to reveal the choker still around her neck, "i think he has something to do with this." he said "Kalona," he looked down at Zoey, she was talking in her sleep. "no" she whispered, "she doesn't know about the deal you made, does she?" "no, not at all." **

**he sighed, "i wish I had told her now, I think he's controlling her and I never wanted this. I wanted to keep her safe and protected. He was gentle to play with her hair, " why not tell her?" Kalona sighed "I was afraid that she would hate me, but now, now I wish I had." he said.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Zoey**

**he pinned me against the wall, he grinned sadistically "you know, I can see how powerful you are." he said and looked down, I could see the choker in his hand. "i wish you would help me with out having to be controlled." he smiled, "you could become so much more then a special little fledgling. So much power for you, but you choose to fight for the light." he hissed in my ear. "i chose to fight because I know what is right." I said "really?" he bared his fangs and I felt his head close to my neck.**

"**what can I do to convince you to work willingly for me?" he asked "give back Kalona and go to hell." I said, he glared into my eyes, I took the chance to spit in his face. "i see that you need to learn your lesson." he said in a low growl. I tried to run off but he grabbed me and wrapped his arm around my body. He growled in a low voice, I felt the choker being placed around my neck. "no" I whispered "come" he said.**

**We walked back to his class room, he closed the door behind him. I couldn't move, I was afraid of the pain, afraid of what he was going to do. "get on your hands and knees" he commanded, I did, my heart raced as he walked over. I was angry, how could this have happened to Kalona. He wouldn't have lost to this monster, no way in hell! Camazotz knelt down in front of me. He smiled, I felt his hand connect with my face. He pushed me back, I fell, he sat on my chest, he took off my shirt, I looked away. **

**Stevie Rae**

**she walked with Rephiam through the hall ways, she felt so worried about Zoey. "i am worried about Z, she's been actin so weird lately." she said, she looked over at the raven mocker "father thinks Camazotz might have her under some mind control." he said "mind control?" she asked, he nodded "yes," they turned, the vampire stood there, she would forget that this was Kalona with out his wings or dark eyes, but Rephiam knew it was him. So she had to trust his instinct. They stopped when they heard crying, Kalona was staring dead a head. **

**Kalona**

**the immortal was the first to see her, she ran from the room, tears running down her face "Zoey?" he watched her best friend walk over, "Z, whats wrong?" he followed the red vampire. Kalona could see blood soaking through her shirt "you are injured" he said "please, just leave me alone." she said, he was worried "no, Z you're bleeding." Kalona watched Zoey, "come on" he said, he picked her up to keep her from running off. **

**Zoey**

**I watched the vampire clean the wound and wrap my chest in bandages. "there you go." he stood, "thanks." I reached for my shirt, "Nickolay." I said his name. "yes?" he asked, "can I sleep in here tonight?" he seemed taken back by my request "yes, you may." she heard the door open. Nickolay stood, he extended his hand to me. "thanks" I took it and stood, I walked with him into a bed room, "get some rest" he said and turned around. "wait" she said "What is it?" he looked back at me. "stay here" I said, I wasn't sure why I thought like this. I wanted him to stay by me, I was scared. The Kalona I knew was gone, replaced by a monster. "alright" he said "thanks" I walked over and laid down in bed, he came over and sat down on the side of the bed. I curled up under the covers, he was silent "Spokoynoy nochi ptichka" he whispered. **

**Kalona**

**he had waited an hour for her to fall asleep. He knew she would wake up after he started, he knew he might regret this in the future but he had to. Kalona walked over and solftly gagged her. This didn't cause her to stir, he sighed "i hope you will forgive me." he kissed her forehead and sighed. He sat on her chest, she was sleeping deeply. "i can only hope you will stay asleep during this." he said, he grabbed the vile of the bed side table and dripped a few drops on the choker. He heard her whimper in pain "i am so sorry" he took a knife and began to cut off the choker. **

**She screamed out in pain though it was muffled. He could see her pleading gaze, the spell was powerful enough to cause enough pain. Kalona began chanting, she tried to struggle. He knew it was hurting her, but he had to continue. She pounded against his chest, he could feel the pain from her fists. "i'm trying to help you." he said, she whimpered. Sorrowful he continued, she was crying. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the choker fell away. She stopped struggling, Kalona was quick to pull her in to his arms. She was still crying. "i'm so sorry" he whispered. Kalona felt her cling to him, her breathing was heavy, "lay down and rest." he laid her down and she looked into his eyes. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Zoey**

**my eyes opened, it was still late in the afternoon. my body was aching all over. I faintly remembered the night before and I probably should talk to Nickolay about what he did. the choker was gone, I sighed "thanks I guess." I whispered to no one, maybe it was a faint idea that he could hear me. "thank you brother." I heard Nickolay talking to someone. Someone he called 'brother' I laid there silently "i am surprised you having asked if there was any other way." he said, "to protect her and everyone else, this is a small price to pay." I was curious now, I got out of bed and walked over to the door, I cracked it just enough to look through. **

**Kalona**

**Kalona pulled the sword from the sheath, he remembered the lesson about the sword. He sighed and stared at the ruins carved into the medal, he looked up at his brother. Kalona closed his eyes and though about this. It was the final solution, "Nickolay?" Kalona turned his head, Zoey was standing there in the open door way. He bit his lip, what had she heard? "zoey" he started to walk over, "you're Kalona, aren't you." he looked away. He didn't know how to respond, "you are, aren't you?" she asked again "yes" he responded solemnly."all this, you lied to me and left me to the mercy of a psychopath!" she screamed and slapped him across the face. He felt it, pain was still new to him. He looked back at her "i'm so sorry" he said "sorry? Kalona, why?" tears ran down her face, Kalona reached for her hand **

"**i was scared for you, you where dieing in front of me, I wanted to protect you. When I ran in and you where laying there in a pool of your own blood, I watched as he kept his foot on your neck. I could feel every second through the imprint. I felt your life draining away, you felt so helpless and scared." he said, he felt tears running down his own face, "i just didn't think it through." he tried to pull her closer, she slapped his hand away. **

"**do you have any idea what I have been through?!" she screamed "i'm sorry" he said softly, Zoey sighed "why didn't you tell me?" "i was afraid you would hate me, but now I see that I was foolish, I should have told you so that you would have known." he whispered, Kalona attempted to hug her again "i'm so sorry, I wish I had thought all this through." he said and she continued crying, finally Kalona took here head in his hands and made her look up at him "today I will make everything right for you, I promise." he said.**

**Zoey**

**I stared up into his eyes, he whipped my tears from my eyes. "i'm so sorry" he repeated, I felt like he was being sincere, this had really up set him. He pulled me back into his arms and he sank to the ground. I felt so weak, his arms where strong and tight around me. I laid my head on his shoulder, it would probably take some time for me to fully forgive him for all this, but at some point I had to. He was trying to protect me, I sighed, Kalona picked me up. I looked back into his eyes. "get some rest, I will be back soon, I promise." he said.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Kalona**

**Kalona walked through the hall, the sheathed sword still in his hand. The sun had not set and he could only hope that Camazotz had kept to his old patterns. Kalona stopped at the door to the room, everything seemed to quiet. With out hesitation he opened the door. Something knocked him forward, he stumbled a few steps before regaining his composure, he turned to see the vampire god standing in the door way. He grinned "trespassing?" he chuckled "i thought teachers like you would be above that." Kalona didn't speak, instead he drew the sword from the sheath. **

**Camazotz was looking straight at him "do you really think that old sword can kill me?" Kalona stood his ground, "maybe not you, but the body you inhabit, it will do just fine." he said "Camazotz glared at him, Kalona noticed a change, the god was unsure of his own next move. "how could I have missed the obvious." he laughed, "it looks like I have underestimated you Kalona, I didn't think you would come back and cause me this much trouble." he said, Kalona closed his eyes and sighed, "i will make sure you go back to where you belong." he said, "so you would really kill your own body? It's such a huge fall from immortal to vampire." "yes I would, to protect Zoey and her friends this is a small price to pay."**

**Camazotz rushed at him, "tell me Kalona, I sense my control over that fledgling has been broken, was it you?" "yes, I did" Kalona watched him carefully, he brought a sword down, Kalona blocked it "how much did she scream and cry?" he asked, Kalona didn't respond to his question. The god kicked him in the stomach, he stumbled back. "you surrendered once to save her, now you are fighting." he said, Kalona swung the sword, there was a large gash that appeared on his shoulder. Camazotz growled and kicked his feet out from under him. Kalona fell to the floor.**

**He looked up, Camazotz grabbed him by the neck and slammed his head down. Kalona felt the pain shoot through his head and neck. He smelled it for himself, blood... he tried to get up, Camazotz kicked him down. "now, what should I do with you?" he used his foot to keep Kalona down. His heart pounded in his chest, he grabbed the sword. Camazotz leaned in and bit into his neck, his grip loosened on the sword. "giving up already?" he asked, he raised his fist and brought it down on Kalona's chest. Kalona could feel his ribs breaking from the blow. Camazotz put a sword to his neck "i'll enjoy watching you die." he said in a hushed whispered.**

**Kalona grabbed the sword tighter, this was his last chance. He quickly stabbed it through the vampire god's chest, he stared down. Kalona kicked him off. He stood, and coughed up blood, it was painful. He looked down at the vampire god, Kalona raised the sword above his head. He didn't hesitate to bring it down again, not on his neck. But on his skull, Kalona leaned against the wall. **

"**do you think this is over?!" the voice roared, it sounded like it was coming from every direction. Kalona pulled the vial from his pocket, the bat like shadow seemed to over take the room. Kalona breathed heavily, the pain was to much. He felt like he w as going to pass out. "may goddess, please give me the power to complete this task." he whispered and turned. He started to stumble out of the room. "Kalona!" "Father!" Rephiam ran up and tried to help him, "help me out side, quickly!" he said.**

**Kalona used the sword to keep himself steady. "father, you're injured badly." he said "Rephiam, listen to me" he said, Kalona looked up, the large bat like creature flew over the school. "both of you go inside right now!" he snapped, he looked at his son and the red vampire. "go!" he snapped again. "but father." Kalona growled "i said go!" Kalona looked up, he gathered himself enough to do this, he had to. There was no turning back or giving up this time. **

**Zoey**

**I watched from the window, my heart sank when I watched Kalona preform the ritual he had told me about. He looked beaten and bloody, almost like he was fighting off death. "don't take him please, let him live." I whispered the prayer to the goddess. "can you go down and help him?" I looked at Erebus. "no I cannot." "he's your brother!" he flinched when I yelled, he sighed "Kalona is the one who started this, he must finish it, on his own." tears fell down her face. "oh Kalona" she looked back the ground seemed to open up. My heart raced, it was like something out of a horror movie. Kalona stumbled back away from it. It wasn't long till it had closed up, Kalona fell to the ground, my heart raced as I left the room to run down to him. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Zoey**

**I walked into the room, Kalona was laying in the bed. He seemed to be asleep, I walked over and sat down on the bed. I gently moved his deep brown hair from his eyes. My movement didn't go unnoticed seeing as his eyes opened quickly. He smiled "Dobryy vecher moya lyubov'" he said with a smile. I smiled back "you know I still don't understand what you are saying." I said and he chuckled, I could see even that caused him pain. As much as he tried to hide it. I leaned in and kissed him, but accidentally bumped his side. He flinched and pulled back "sorry." I said.**

"**it's alright, I know you didn't mean to." he said, I stood. Kalona grabbed my hand like he wanted me to stay "are you still angry with me?" he asked, "Kalona, I am upset and it will take some time to fully forgive you, but that doesn't mean I hate you." I said, it was true, I was still angry with his decision and the fact he mention none of it to me. But Kalona had his reason and he wanted me safe. I leaned in and kissed him again "just get better soon." " I will try" Kalona said, I actullay looked over him for a moment, Camazotz had really done a number on him. I sighed "hey Kalona, do you want me to give you some blood?" he looked at me, I could tell he was shocked. **

"**they have been giving me blood every so often." I looked away "ok," "but, I do feel a little curious on how your blood will taste." he said, I blushed, I sat down on the side of the bed and used one of my nails to make a cut on my wrist. I could tell the smell it him hard, I didn't even have to move. He took my wrist and put it to his lips, I moaned at the feeling. Kalona wrapped his other arm around me, it started to roam up and down my body.**

**I started to feel light headed, I pulled my wrist away from him. I felt his hand tighten at my waist. He looked at me, I could tell he wanted more. "are you alright?" he asked, I could tell he was trying to subdue the blood lust he felt. "i just feel light head." I looked away, he forced himself to sit up. "don't, you'll hurt your self." I said and tried to get him to lay back down. "i want to make sure you are alright." he said, I stood and kissed him, I could taste my blood on his lips. "get some rest and get better soon. I will be just fine, don't worry." he smiled "ok." **

**I walked back to my room "Zo" I turned my head "Kevin" I smiled at him, "how are you?" I asked, "fine" he said, my little brother took my hand "is everything over?" he asked "i think so, I think everything is finally over." he smiled, I knelt down and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my neck, "i'm so glad you're ok." I told him, "Zoey" I stood and looked at Dragon. "hello professor." I said, "i must speak with you alone." he said. He sounded worried, "ok" I looked at Kevin "i'll be back in a bit." I told him, "ok" **

**I walked off with dragon, I could tell he wanted to wait till we where out of ear shot of my brother. "it's about your sister." he said "what about her? Did you guys find anything out?" I asked "yes," he took in a deep breath "Camazotz had already changed her, she was one of them." "was?" I noticed the word, part of me knew he meant they had killed her. But I also didn't want to admit it to my self. For the goddess's sake! She was my older sister! "Kalona said that once he had changed a human into one of his minions, there was no going back. He said it would be a better fate for her." "a much better fate." I whispered his words, I was angry, she was still family. But Kalona was probably right, I knew what he was capable of first hand, and I wouldn't want her to have to deal with it. **

"**thank you for tell me me." I looked at him "i'm sorry, I know she was close to you and your brother." "does Kevin know? Have you told him?" "i discussed that with Anastasia, neither of us think he is ready to know. She wants to wait a few years till he gets older and can understand the situation better." he was right, Kevin was to young. "but at some point I'll need to explain to him what happened to Kalona and why he suddenly turned into a bad guy." I said, I remembered very well what had happened to me, "i know" he sighed " I just want you to know, Anastasia is treating him like he was her own." he said "thank you." **

**. **


	19. Chapter 19 end

**Chapter 19**

**Zoey**

**I walked into his room, "Kalona?" he turned and looked at me, it was taking time to adjust to his new body. He smiled "hello my love" he said, Kalona stood from the couch. I looked at him, he had gone back to his old habits of not wearing a shirt or shoes. I saw the bandages over his chest and neck from Camazotz's attack. I walked over and took his hand, he grinned "so I guess you're mortal now?" he nodded "yes" Kalona nodded, "I do miss flying though." he said. I frowned "but I guess it is one of the prices I must pay for what I did to you." **

**I kissed him, "i'm so happy this is all over." I whispered "I am too." he whispered, his accent was still there. I leaned in and kissed him again "does this mean I am forgiven?" he asked, I laughed, "no, not yet." he grinned and picked me up "well then." he spun around with me in his arms. "Kalona" he set me down, "yes my love?" he kissed me, "i love you." "i love you too.**

**. **


End file.
